One Night
by doglover427
Summary: "She would never be alone, not truly alone, but tonight she felt one step closer." Rebecca Halliday piece. Rebecca/Leona/Charlie elements. Post series finale.


**A/N: Post series finale, within the "Frozen" universe. May continue with this universe but calling this piece complete. Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat up in the bed, staring at the dark screen of her phone. Rebecca was mostly alone in her apartment. Sparky, the curled up Doberman, laid in a ball by her feet. His soft snores were louder than Rebecca's sobs.

"Charlie Skinner," her phone said in bright white letters. Underneath was his number and information. She grabbed her favorite down pillow and pressed it to her face. It was soft and had been with her so long it lost all shape. She could feel the heat come off her tears as they streamed.

Denial and anger never suited the lawyer. She never found reason to be angry or doubt the things she knew to be true. Depression? That was something she became familiar with over the years. She used work and lovers to fill the void in her heart. Never happened too often, once every few years, but it always hit hard. It took many years and many tries before she realized the person she needed most was herself. That's why she pushed so hard to be the best. Rebecca Halliday required approval solely from Rebecca Halliday. Fuck anyone else that said otherwise.

Leona was...she couldn't remember but it was important. The tears and memories clouded her cognitive process. Rebecca remembered Leona was with Reese and Nancy, so they would be fine. Rebecca, though...she scratched Sparky's ears and he snored louder. His red hair nearly matched Becca's burgundy comforter cover. She would never be alone, not truly alone, but tonight she felt one step closer.

One could say that Rebecca and Charlie never got along but that wasn't true. When they were with Leona or doing something for her, anything could be done. They were the perfect team. Moving mountains and parting seas were no match for the trio.

Quite honestly, Rebecca came into the relationship not having any expectations. Joining a couple already in love didn't sound promising to most people. Rebecca definitely didn't expect that she would fall in love with both Leona and Charlie. Now, she knew fully well when she started this relationship, that she would never have the kind of repertoire Charlie and Leona had. Obstacles like that never stopped her, though. She always got what she wanted and she found happiness with them. Charlie was trying at times, of course, but the banter had always been playful. Charlie could give snark as fast as Rebecca sassed him. Truly, they kept each other on their toes.

Becca shook her head and giggled through the tears. Thinking about it was ridiculous. Her life sounded so cliché. She worked her ass off to be a lawyer, a lover, and a partner. She fell in love with a couple, two separate people. Being the youngest of the group meant watching her lovers die but she didn't think it would be this soon. It was never meant to be this soon. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Sitting on her bed wasn't helping, maybe food would. In her deepest depressions, Becca would stop eating. It was slightly ironic for that fact that she loved food and cooking. Hours were spent in the kitchen, with and without other people. She decided she must force herself to eat. The fridge had fresh fruit and vegetables. However, it also contained leftovers she would probably never touch except to toss. She pulled out the skirt steak. A very long time ago, Rebecca had a Mexican boyfriend that taught her how to make a few dishes. Fajitas were usually her go to choice if she felt like making Mexican food. Her hands could move without much effort as her mind wandered back.

_The first time she made fajitas for her lovers was early on in the relationship. Leona was flying high on some hybrid strand she picked up from somebody. Rebecca laughed under her breath. Back then, she thought Leona actually grew her own. She knew better now. Charlie had half a bottle of bourbon but he looked pretty stable. They both sat at the island counter, watching Becca work. She was pleasantly buzzed but she had done this so many times, it had been ingrained in her motor memory. Her fingers found jars and pans and food almost effortlessly, carelessly. She worked slowly but it appeared as if she danced in time with the food. It may have been the weed, but Leona swore she could feel the rhythm to Becca's work._

Rebecca threw some fajita seasoning and Mexican oregano on the meat before a wave of pain flooded her body. Rebecca fought back a sob and pushed through it. That's how this worked. She would get flooded with it in waves, sometimes consuming her. She learned to fight it, but now, right now, would be the only time she would allow herself to feel vulnerable. Leona needed her and she would be strong for her girlfriend...her only lover.

Speaking of such, Rebecca's house phone rang. She snatched it up and answered, "Leona?"

The other woman's voice was raspy and quiet. Rebecca could almost feel the tears she had just been shedding. "Hi, Becca. How are you doing?"

"Shhhh, darling," Rebecca cooed. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

"I could use a drink, but I'm alright. Nancy is taking this as well as possible. The funeral arrangements are set."

"I'm making fajitas, if that says anything." She paused before continuing. "Hold in there, darling. We will get through this."

Leona forced a light smile. "With you by my side, I can do anything."

Rebecca sniffled, "Damn right. I'll see you soon."

Silence hung in the air for a solid minute. "You know I love you, right?"

Rebecca tossed the meat around and threw corn tortillas in a seperate pan. "Of course. I love you, too. Get some rest."

"Goodnight," Leona whispered.

"Goodnight, love," Rebecca murmured. She took her time plating the fajitas and sat at the table. Sparky awoke and took a drink of water before laying on his bed. Becca pondered the life of her dog for a moment. Would he miss Charlie just as much as she did? He looked at her from his bed and sighed. Okay, question answered.

She looked over the files on the table as she ate. Charlie hated that ACN had to go to court but he knew Becca was the only one to save them. He told her that once was he was really drunk. He also said to never mix liquors. Charlie didn't heed his own advice most of the time. She smiled and wondered if he had ever listened to himself. He had heart and fire, but it often came off too strong. His passion had only grown in time.

With her dishes in the sink and the food put away, Rebecca took the old Dobe for a quick walk. The tired woman changed into a night gown and together, they curled up in bed. Sparky always laid in the same spot by her feet. She threw the comforter over herself and the dog, pulling it up to her chin. Memories came like tidal waves, slowly ebbing at her conscious mind.

_One year, Lee and Becca went to find Charlie the perfect bowtie for Christmas. They visited designer shops and department stores, wading through hordes of people. After shopping all day, they came to the full realization that he didn't need another bowtie. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't find one special enough for their man. The ladies did find, however, an adorable pair of green boxers with cartoon moose. They were funny and cute._

Those were the memories Rebecca chose to remember. She wanted positive times and good feelings. Leona needed her and her strength. Rebecca Halliday would do anything it took to please her girlfriend. Her place would always be by Leona's side.


End file.
